Die etwas unnormale Geschichte
by Raylan
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist für meinen Bro sie entsteht hauptsächlich wenn wir zusammen Bus fahren xD hoffe sie gefällt euch feedback währe nett!
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte widme ich meinem Bro er liebt diese Serie. Ich mag Bonnie am liebsten und er K.I.T.T. also sind die beiden die einzigen "normalen" xD viel Spaß. (Die Geschichte ist in meiner Rollenspiel Art und Weise geschrieben ich bitte um euer Verständniss.)

* * *

K.I.T.T. : Meine Sensoren sind wieder voll einsatzfähig!

Bonnie +unter der Motorhaube hervor roll+ Das ist schön.

Michael +den Raum betret, Bonnie bemerk, auf sie zugeh und ihr den Arm um die Schulter leg+ Jetzt wo das Auto wieder voll einsatzfähig ist, könnten wir an den Strand fahren... +mit den Augen funkel+

K.I.T.T.+bei Auto empört aufblink+

Bonnie +Michaels Arm weg schubs und zu einem PC geh+ironisch+ Daraus wird leider nichts Michael.

Michael +auf KITTS Motorhaube platznehm+ Und warum?

Devon +den Semi betret+ Weil schon wieder eine Lösegeldforderung bei uns eingegangen ist.

Michael : Lösegeld?

Devon : Lösegeld.

Michael : Und für wen?

Devon : Das wissen wir nicht. Niemand wurde entführt.

K.I.T.T.+sein Licht wandert wachsam hin und her+

Michael : Auf wen bezieht sich diese Drohung?

Devon : Auf die Foundation-Mitglieder.

Bonnie +Michael von der Motorhaube schubs und diese öffne+

Michael +auf dem Hosenboden land+empört+ AUA!!

Bonnie +ihn kurz muster+schelmisch+ Oh, enschuldige... Das tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht gesehen... +einen vielsagenden Blick zu Devon werf, die Augen verdreh und irgendwas in K.I.T.T.s Motorhaube mach+

Michael +wieder aufsteh, den Sarkasmus Bonnies nicht verstanden hab+ Macht ja nichts.

K.I.T.T. +immer noch alles sondier+

Devon +das kindhafte Gehabe seiner Leute mal überseh+ Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit Michael und fangen Sie den Lösegeldvorderer ohne die noch nicht genommene Geisel zu gefährden!

Michael : Jep. Mach ich+K.I.T.T.s Fahrertür öffne+

Bonnie +die Motorhaube zuschlag und Michael wiederholt von KITT wegschubs+ KITT ich muss noch mal kurz was einstellen.

Michael +weinerlich+ Aber BONNIE!! Du hast mir wehe getan!!

Bonnie +ironisch+ Das tut mir jetzt aber SOOOOOO leid...

Michael +beleidigt+ JA, dass sollte es auch!!!

Bonnie : Ja, ja... K.I.T.T., ist das gut so?

K.I.T.T. : Perfekt.

Bonnie +Michael platz mach und zu Devon geh+

Michael +sich begeistert in K.I.T.T. setz+ Hui K.I.T.T.I.L.E.I.N. es geht wieder los+freu+

Bonnie : Was heißt KITTILEIN?

Michael : Ich meinte natürlich K.I.T.!! Tschüss+wink+

K.I.T.T. +langsam aus dem Semi raus roll+

Devon +ihnen nach wink und mütterlich ruf:+ Pass auf dich auf Michael!! Mach keinen Blödsinn und sei zu ALLEN Leuten nett!!! (das letzte mal gab es beschwerden von der Verbrecherseite aus...)

Michael +murmel+ Ja, ja Oma...


	2. Chapter 2

auf einer einsamen Landstraße+

K.I.T.T.+sie entlang ras+

Michael +sich weit aus dem Fenster lehn+ YIPPIE!!!

K.I.T.T.+weinerlich+ Michael meine Sensoren verstopfen... =(((

Michael : Oh... +sich wieder richtig hinsetz+ Was können wir dagegen machen?

K.I.T.T. : Wir könnten aufhören SINNLOS in der Wüste umher zu fahren!! (Und das noch dazu immer im Kreis...)

+in einer Wetterstation in New York+

Forscher 1 : Was ist denn das+auf ein Display deut+

Forscher 2 +DAS genauer betracht+ Sieht so aus als würde sich da ein Hurrikan bilden...

Forscher 1 : Aber das ist doch mitten in der Wüste und es wird auch kein Sturm angezeigt!

Forscher 2 +die Schultern zuck und näher an die rotierende Kreisform heran zoom+

Forscher 1 : Was ist denn das für ein schwarzer Punkt da+auf einen rotierenden schwarzen Fleck deut+

Forscher 2 : Es sieht aus wie...

Forscher 1 : Ja?

Forscher 2 : Keine Ahnung...

in der Wüste+

K.I.T.T.+nah am verzweifeln+ Michael ich will zum Semi zurück!!

Michael : Jetzt sei doch nicht so ein _**Spielverderber!!**_

K.I.T.T. +schluchzend+ Aber Michael!! Ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei... Meine Sensoren verstopfen und wir fahren immer nur im Kreis anstatt etwas sinnvolles zu tun...

Michael : Nein+sich wieder weit aus dem Fenster lehn+ Wir machen was sinnvolles!!

K.I.T.T.: Was denn??

Michael +fies grins+ Wir nerven ein paar Klugscheißer xDD

K.I.T.T.: ?? =((

Wetterstation New York+

Forscher 1 und 2 +haben inzwischen schon die ganze Station gefragt was dass schwarze Etwas sein könnte+

Forscher 3 +4 : Wir sind da überfragt...

Forscher 5 +6 : Lasst uns damit in Ruhe!!

Forscher 1 : Ich denke es ist eine neue Art von Wirbelstürmen.

Forscher 2 : Aber was ist das? +wieder auf den schwarzen Fleck deut+

Forscher 1 : Das Auge!!

Forscher 2 : Und warum dreht es sich nicht mehr sondern bewegt sich die Straße entlang??

Forscher 1 : Wir müssen alle warnen!!! Der Tornado-Hurrikan namens SAND bewegt sich!!!  
Forscher 2 : Ja das ist dem Präsidenten vorzuzeigen!!

Beide +steigern sich immer mehr in SAND rein+

+auf der Landstraße+

Michael +sich erstaunt wieder richtig hinsetz+ K.I.T.T. was machst du???

K.I.T.T. +entschlossen+ Ich fahre zum Semi zurück.

Michael : Aber... aber... Warum???

K.I.T.T.: Meine Sensoren verstopfen und ich denke das hier hat keinen Sinn!! Vielleicht hat sich der Lösegeldvorderer wieder gemeldet!!! (ich will zu Bonnie!!)

Michael +K.I.T.T. wiederwillig zurückfahren lass+

+Im weißen Haus+

Präsident +genervt+ Was ist denn jetzt von so dringlicher Wichtigkeit??

Forscher 1 : Das konnte nicht warten!!

Forscher 2 +Den Laptop aufbau+ Das ist wirklich wichtig!!  
Präsident +das rege Treiben der beiden beobacht+

Forscher 1 : Wir haben...

Forscher 2 : Etwas durchaus wichtiges...

Forscher 1 : Eventuell gefährliches entdeckt...

Präsident : Was denn???

Forscher 2 : Äh...

Präsident : Ja??  
Forscher 1 : Nun...

Forscher 2 : Das wissen wir nicht so genau...

Präsident +angesträngt auf das Bild starr, dann einen Lachkrampf bekomm+

Forscher 1 +2 +Sich erstaunt anstarren+

Präsident : Das ist der beste Witz des Tages+seine Berater ruf+

Berater +unsicher herbeiström???

Präsident : Wo habt ihr denn diese beiden aufgetrieben??

Berater ???  
Präsident : Das war gut!! Ich danke euch!! Das war das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk das ich je bekommen hab!! Ihr könnt nun gehen.

Berater und Forscher +verlassen verwirrt den Raum+

Präsident +smile+ Ich muss mal einen alten Freund namens Miles anrufen. Devon Miles.

+Nebenzimmer+

Forscher ??

Berater 1 : Danke!

Forscher ??

Berater 2 : Ihr habt uns sehr geholfen!!  
Forscher ??  
Berater 3 : wir spendieren ihnen Champagner!! Sie haben uns das Leben gerettet!!  
Alle Berater : Da haben wir doch wirklich das GEBURTSTAGSGESCHENK vergessen+zerren die verwirrten Forscher fort+


End file.
